A transceiver module typically includes a transmitter, a receiver, and a printed circuit board (PCB) with circuitry related to the transmitter and the receiver, such as driving and amplifying circuitry. Electrical data signals generally pass through this circuitry as they pass between a host device in which the transceiver module is positioned and the transmitter and receiver.
One difficulty in transceiver modules is finding a reliable and cost effective means for passing electrical data signal between the transmitter and receiver and the PCB. In particular, the relatively small size and related space constraints of typical transceiver modules, and intervening components, can make passing electrical data signal between the transmitter and receiver and the PCB difficult.